


Tarot and Face Masks

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lavender Brown, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Lavender Brown Lives, Mostly Gen, POV Lavender Brown, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lavender moves in with her two best friends (including her girlfriend) after finishing her Hogwarts education.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Padma Patil, Lavender Brown & Padma Patil & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Padma Patil & Parvati Patil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: You're My Best Friend





	Tarot and Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DA_Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Moving after Hogwarts

“Welcome home!”

Lavender watched the door be opened to two identical beaming faces, smiling happily at her when she stepped into the little hall. A wide grin appeared on her face, almost dropping the purple bag she was holding under her arm. Then she let it fall to the ground anyway to be embraced tightly by the Patil twins. 

The flat was a three-bedroom place above a divination shop in Diagon Alley that Padma and Parvati had been living in for the past year. They’d completed their final Hogwarts year right after the war, like many others in their year, while Lavender had spent the majority of that time in and out of St. Mungo’s and specialised clinics to treat the wounds and trauma Greyback had left her with. 

Now that she was done with Hogwarts as well, she couldn’t be more thrilled to begin the rest of her life with these two witches, her best friends in the whole world. 

“You know your room, love,” Parvati told her, smiling so widely Lavender wondered how she’d ever stop. 

The room had been hers from the beginning, long before she’d officially moved in with the twins. They each had their own respective bedroom, although during the holidays when Lavender visited from Hogwarts she and Parvati often ended up sharing a bed, and Lavender was quite relieved that that would continue to be the case. 

She loved nothing more than waking up in her girlfriend’s arms, and she knew that the twins too often ended up cuddled up together in one bed when the memories of war became too much. Still, she was glad the three of them all understood each other’s need for a space to call their own. 

Lavender’s room was filled with pink and purple cushions, curtains, and large amounts of handmade jewellery. A tarot deck that her parents had given her when she’d first been released from St. Mungo’s lay on her desk, surrounded by many quills, gemstones, and other trinkets as well as genuinely useful divination items. 

Yellow tinted lights floated around the room, bathing the small space in a warm light. Lavender sat down on her queen-sized bed and looked around with a relieved and happy smile, feeling every bit as at home in this flat as she had expected to. 

Her parents had been concerned for her when she’d told them she wouldn’t be moving back home after graduating, and though she couldn’t blame them for their worry she knew she’d made the right choice. 

There was nowhere in the world where she’d rather be. 

Lavender levitated the handheld mirror from her vanity to float in front of her, taking in her reflection with cautious confidence. Lilac eyeliner so pale it could be white contrasted against her dark skin, her eyes had regained the life they’d had during her first Hogwarts years, and she could finally look at the scars Greyback had left on her without feeling the need to scrub them off. 

They covered the left side of her neck, her jaw, and her shoulder; partially faded and partially ever-lasting due to the werewolf poison that had left them. Throughout her eighth year she’d stopped using glamour charms to hide them, and though today they were partially covered by her Fulani braids falling over her shoulders, Lavender was quite proud of that decision. It’d taken allthe Gryffindor courage she possessed.

Padma appeared in the doorway, raising her eyebrows teasingly at seeing her friend staring at the mirror. “Parvati’s making tea,” she told Lavender, entering the room without asking because it was mutually understood she could. “You’re sleeping here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Lavender shrugged, waving her hand so the mirror floated back to her vanity. “It’ll be a nice change from the dormitories again, you know?”

“No need to explain.”

“Right.”

Padma held out her hand, which Lavender gladly took. She got up from her bed and readjusted her necklace, snapping her fingers to turn off the floating lights. 

With these girls, there was no explanation required indeed; the three of them had all lived through war, all had their traumas and coping mechanisms and lingering fears, and they were all understanding towards one another when it came to handling them. 

Lavender didn’t feel she was a burden like she sometimes had during her final year at Hogwarts. Her constantly changing need to be surrounded by people as to feel safe or to be completely alone as to not be overwhelmed was a tricky one that Parvati and Padma helped her with immensely without judgement.

While she hadn’t been here the past year, Lavender knew she would be doing the same for them. The three of them had all been left traumatised after what they’d gone through in the war, even if Padma’s bright eyes didn’t show it. 

Together they made their way to the living room where she and Padma each took a seat on the sofa, on either side of Parvati. Immediately, Lavender’s hand reached for her girlfriend’s, and the three of them sat huddled together against the many decorative pillows the sofa carried. 

“So for tonight I’m thinking we do tarot readings, then face masks, and Padma has her big interview tomorrow so we’ll prep for that?” Parvati asked, though it was clear she wasn’t expecting much of an argument to arise. There wasn’t one either; Lavender thought it sounded like the perfect night in. 

Parvati kissed her on the forehead, momentarily tightening the arm she had wrapped around Lavender as a sign of affection. “We’re so happy you’re back here, Lav.”

Lavender smiled at the twins in adoration, utterly at peace in the small flat that had felt like home long before she’d officially moved in. She loved them both dearly, perhaps even more so after all they’d survived together. 

“It’s good to be here, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! I quite enjoyed writing this dynamic so I might be adding onto it later if the mood strikes; if you liked it, please know I very much appreciate kudos and comments even if it can take me a while to respond to the latter! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
